Veritaserum
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans is troubled, and makes the decision to solve her problem by using Veritaserum, the truth potion. What will happen and what will she find out about herself? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Author's Note:** Another one-shot, my uber wonderful readers and reviewers.

**Verisaterum:** _One-shot_

_The truth will always be found, even through the deepest of lies.._

-----

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lily?"

Lily Evans upturned her head to look Remus Lupin in the eyes while biting her lower lip. "Yes," She said weakly, and brushed a few strands of crimson hair away from her face.

"Positive?" Remus murmured, fingering a rather small potions bottle filled to the middle with a yellowy amber colored potion.

"_Yes_,"

"Absolutely positively sure of this?"

"Remus, don't ask me again if I'm sure!" Lily cried, and took the small vile that carried the amber colored liquid from his hands. "I need to be sure of myself. He's _changed_, Remus. He's changed a lot, and I can't take it anymore!"

The marauder looked at her solemnly and put on a weak smile. Lily frowned as she pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle, and held it up.

"Promise me you won't _laugh_ if the truth is, you know.. " Her voice faded away and drifted into the open window, disappearing from sight.

"I would never laugh," Remus said softly, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Lily continued to bite her lip, her big green eyes washing over the empty classroom, and then towards the moonlight that leaked through the very window that her voice had just passed through.

"Alright," She murmured, and pressed the bottle to her lips, pausing at the round entrance that had once been covered by a cork. Her full lips covered it, but she didn't let the liquid in, because, well, she was _afraid._ Lily Evans was afraid that everything would come into light, that she would really be in love with James Potter, that she'd fall for him just like the rest and have her heart broken...just like the rest.

She gripped the neck of the bottle tightly, her knuckles going white. The fingers of her other hand were curled around the hem of her skirt. Lily jerked the bottle upwards slowly with her tight fingers, and a little drop of the amber liquid slid its way from vile and into her mouth.

Her fingers threatening to wrench the bottle away, Lily whimpered. Remus tentatively put his hand on the bottom and tipped the bottle further, making all of the liquid rush into her mouth.

The Head Girl coughed in defeat as she swallowed. The Verisaterum tasted like sweet honey and sugar and chocolate. It was _too_ _sweet_, like one of Dumbledore's lemon drops that Lily hated, but took politely when offered (and tried to feed them to Mrs. Norris whenever she left his presence).

Lily dropped the Verisaterum and it landed with a crash on the hard floor of the Charms classroom. It shattered into pieces; the little drops that were left of the potion leaked under Lily's shoes and around the glass.

Lily stumbled back, clutching the desk behind her and breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down as she gasped. She shivered, a tingle running up and down her spine as she brushed away some more strands of long, thick hair in shock.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose," She murmured, a bit delusional as she glanced out the window at the pearly white crescent moon.

"Alright," He smiled a little, before sitting down in a rickety brown desk opposite her. "Do you like Him, Lily?"

A pause, then: "Yes.."

She groaned and turned her gaze to the wood floor.

"Do you love him?"

Lily shuffled her feet, looking at how tight the laces were, and how scuffed up the tips of them had become over the years, but then, the words flowed from her mouth as if someone coaxed them away from her thoughts. "Yes, I love James Potter,"

"How long have you known?" Remus said, above a whisper, his lips curled into a smile.

"Since the beginning of this year..he was so different, so mature, so _nice._"

"Alright, Lily, I think that's all we need to know." He pulled yet another potion bottle out of his cloak pocket and handed it to her. It was the antidote.

Hastily she snatched it away, gulping the entire thing down, and at the same time, Remus whistled a soft tune.

At that exact moment, James Potter waltzed into the empty room and Lily spit out the foul tasting fluid – the exact opposite taste of what she had drunk just moments ago.

Lily pointed a shaky hand at James as he ruffled his hair with a sheepish grin on his face. She dropped the antidote, and that too crashed to the ground, mixing with the drops of Verisaterum creating puffs of dark black smoke, making Lily wheeze but make an escape as she hurried into the corridor and made a run for it.

He couldn't have heard. He _couldn't_. But had he been eaves-dropping the entire time? Making Lily look like a fool, or a stupid HufflePuff tosser? Had James been secretly laughing his head off in the hallway without Lily knowing at all?

Furious hot tears made a pathway down her cheeks as Lily threw herself against a stone statue of a griffin and began to cry. Normally she wasn't so dramatic, but when it involved James Potter, or any boy for that matter, the salty drops of a tear always seemed to come from her big green eyes.

Foot steps could be heard from the corridor that she had just stumbled away from. Lily pressed her right hand against the stitch in her side, and gripped her wand in her left. She wasn't going to curse anyone (like James) but she just liked to have it around for protective purposes.

Stealthily, the Head Girl slithered behind the statue, and rested herself against one of its wings. It really was big... and very cold from sitting untouched for so long. Lily shivered against it, and tried to warm herself with a charm, but nothing happened. She was so tired and upset that she didn't even have enough power to do a simple warming charm.

A shadow of a tall figure made everything so dark Lily had to squint to see anything. A glint off a glasses lens and Lily knew it was James. She felt sick, and ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth, making her cough loudly: the taste from the antidote was still in her mouth, lingering there.

She could just tell James was smirking, but he wasn't. Or, at least she thought, since she could barely see his face when he swiveled around the statue and saw her, pulling her in a tight embrace. She didn't say anything, just sniffed pathetically into his shoulder.

"What's your problem, Lily?" He said, jerking her away with a frown on his face. Lily looked up at him, her jaw agape.

"_You_, James Potter," She cried, putting her hands on his chest, but James gripped her wrists. "I can't believe you eaves-dropped on me like that! I might even have the nerve to take everything I said back!"

James shook his head, and slowly placed his hands on her waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Lily said as James gently pushed her against the statue. "_Stop it_,"

James ignored her, however, and covered her soft lips with his. He kissed her fiercely, and he kissed her slowly, and Lily did the same in return.

"James.." She said, breaking away with a frown.

"I love you too, Lily," He said, because James, at least, didn't need Verisaterum to know that that was the truth. And Lily decided that she had never really needed it in the first place.

-----

**A/N:** cough hack sneeze Erghh, I hate being sick. It sucks.. a lot. dramatic sigh

Anyways, review, por favor y nos vemos! (:

**SpicyMuchacha**


End file.
